Our Paradise
by ipreferwestside
Summary: Despite the hiccup of a murder in Castle's own backyard, Castle and Beckett manage to still participating in their private recreational activities. A 5x04, Murder He Wrote AU. Posted for spring 2018 Castle pornado. COMPLETE.


**OUR PARADISE  
5X04 AU**

* * *

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me_  
 _'Body but us, bodies together_  
 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
 _I love to wake up next to you_

 _Pillowtalk_ \- Zayn Malik

* * *

 _None of them were you._

His words echo in her mind as he leads her towards his pool, narrating as they walk. He's explaining his landscape choices, but she's barely listening to his words, instead mulling over her conflicting emotions.

Castle's long history as a bachelor isn't close to being a secret; although she knows he's not that person, she can't help but be jealous of the other women who have seen this house. But the way he'd looked at her when he'd said those words - no, she's not just another woman to him. He gazes at her like she's the only other person in the world. Like she's a jewel, priceless, like there's nobody else he ever wants to be with.

It thrills her.

It scares her.

Her steps slow when they reach the pool, and he glances back at her, questions in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asks, stepping directly in front of her.

She squeezes his hand and gives him a tight-lipped smile. "Yeah. I'm just taking it all in. This place is magical."

Castle grins. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? It's treated me well over the years." He sighs and looks around for a minute before focusing his gaze back on her. "What do you want to see next?"

Kate draws her bottom lip between her teeth, relishes the way his eyes darken at the movement. "I'd love a more thorough tour of the master suite," she teases, tugging his hand.

He almost trips over his own feet as they race inside.

* * *

"God, this bed is heavenly," she says, almost a sigh, as she sinks back into the mattress. When her bedmate just grunts, she turns her head, smiles at the slightly dazed look on his face.

Oh, maybe she was a little rough on him. She better take it easy next time; they have two more days in the weekend, after all. She doesn't want to wear him out on day one.

"You okay there, stud?"

Castle lifts one corner of his mouth. "Thank you for that," he finally responds, turning to his side to face her.

She mirrors his pose. "For the mind-blowing orgasm?" she teases. "Or for calling you stud?"

One large palm lands on her hip and squeezes, sending shivers up her spine. "Both. But mostly the orgasm."

She goes willingly when he nudges her to her back and hovers over her with a thigh between her legs. "You should be resting," she chides, her breath catching when his mouth finds a sensitive spot below her jaw. "I have more - oh!" She gasps when he trails his mouth along the column of her throat to nip her clavicle.

He lifts his head to look at her, his eyes dark with the arousal that she's sure her gaze reflects. "You have more what?" he prods, his voice deep, almost raspy.

She swallows at the predatory look in his eyes. "More orgasms planned for you," she finally manages to answer.

Castle smirks and dips his head to her neck once again.

She's lost in the feel of his mouth against her skin, but soon she's threading her fingers through his hair. "More," she pleads, and she knows it sounds like a whine, but she doesn't care. Not when his hand is trailing up her thigh and cupping her ass, not when he encourages her to rock her hips, not when he's shifting his leg so she can grind against his thigh.

Her orgasm is quick, has her arching against him, gasping as her sensitive nipples brush against his chest. She should be embarrassed, really, that he can get her off despite hardly even touching her, just minutes after they've had sex. But she's not. Instead, she never wants this feeling to stop. She wants more.

Castle's lips wrap around a nipple, his teeth lightly scraping, tongue swirling, and she tightens her grip on his head, holds him to her chest. His hand moves from her ass to her other breast, cupping it, thumb and finger pinching the hard nipple.

"Yes," she gasps, and he grunts, cradles his hips between hers. She feels his erection brush against her folds, and she grins when she realizes he's fully hard again.

Her last thought before he pushes into her is how grateful she is for his stamina. They've been having a lot of sex these past few months, "making up for lost time" as he'd put it. And, although most previous relationships had begun to feel stale by this point, the physical aspect and non-physical alike, her relationship with Rick feels like it's just beginning.

It doesn't hurt that he's a great lover.

He seems to sense when to go slow, or to tease, or, like now, when to just let go and fuck her.

She grips his shoulders as he thrusts, as one hand moves back to her ass to encourage her hips to lift into his. She matches his movements thrust by thrust until she's gasping again, begging him for _more, harder._

"Fuck, Castle, make me come again," she moans, and the smirk he gives her in response doesn't register until he's pulling out. Her eyes drop to his erection, gorgeous, glistening with her arousal, but before she can wonder what he's doing he says something. She manages to tear her gaze away from his cock to find him smirking at her. "What did you say?"

Castle sits back on his haunches and sweeps his gaze down the length of her body. He takes himself in his hand, lightly stroking, his other hand just sitting on his thigh. "Turn over," he repeats.

She does so wordlessly, rests on her elbows as she wiggles her ass, smiling at the strangled groan she hears behind her. She spreads her legs and wiggles again, a silent invitation that her boyfriend accepts immediately.

She can't stop the groan when he enters her again, pauses for a moment for her to adjust. They've tried many positions, and she's thoroughly enjoyed almost every one, but this is one of her favorites. Castle's said that he likes seeing her face when they make love, but she loves how he loses control, when he just grips her hips and pounds into her from behind.

She hears him grunt as he does just that, the noise mixing with the slap of his skin against hers, and she drops her forehead to the mattress, rolls her hips to meet his thrusts. She's close again, her mind blank, her only conscious thought that she might pass out from a climax before he reaches his.

His grip on her hips tightens as his movements become sloppy, and before she knows it he lets out a curse and pulses inside her.

He continues to move as slides his hand beneath her, talented fingers finding her clit immediately, perfect pressure setting off her own climax. Her hips push back into his as her back arches, hands gripping the sheet below her so hard she thinks it might tear. His strokes slow as she rides the waves of her orgasm, and she feels his mouth on the back of her neck, pressing light, dusting kisses to her skin.

"You good?" he mutters into her skin, pressing one more kiss to her spine before slipping out of her a few moments after her hips still.

She manages to turn back over, almost rolls her eyes at the smug look on his face. "I think you know the answer to that." She tugs him down to her anyway, meeting his mouth in a slow, languid kiss. "Hmm, I'm great," she drawls when they part.

Castle props himself on his elbow, his other hand making lazy circles on her waist. "Great," he echoes with a grin. "Me too."

"You know," Kate adds after another long kiss, "you don't always need to ask me if I'm okay . If I wasn't satisfied then I wouldn't be here."

Castle smiles. "I'm glad. Because I don't want you to be anywhere else." He moves to his back, and she follows, rests her head on his chest.

She's hadn't been much of a cuddler before, but with Castle it comes naturally. His arm around her makes her feel safe, secure.

He feels like home.

Before her thoughts can go any farther she feels her eyes begin to droop, and the steady rise and fall of the chest beneath her cheek tells her that he's drifted off.

She smiles and dusts a kiss to his skin.

They'll have to christen the pool later.

* * *

She'd almost changed her mind when she'd noticed how much cooler it had gotten once the sun went down. But, she'd quickly realized that the temperature wouldn't matter with what she had planned. So she'd left her bikini in her suitcase, slipped on her robe and sandals, and followed Castle outside.

She can't help but smile at his enthusiasm as he goes into host mode, explaining that the pool is heated but they can adjust the temperature as needed. She's only half-listening to his rambles, waiting for him to turn around so she can reveal her surprise.

Literally.

He stops mid-sentence as she slides the robe from her body and lets it pool at her feet, and when he slides his gaze back to her face, he smirks. "You forgot your suit," he says, taking a step closer. His arm reaches out to wrap around her waist, and she steps into him willingly, tugs at the belt of his robe.

Her hands slide beneath the fabric after it's undone, and she grins when he shivers at the tease of her fingers along his skin. "Let's get this off," she suggests in a low voice, gripping the edges of the robe and dropping it to the ground. His swim trunks follow, and she smirks when she glances down. "Excited?" she teases, her fingers circling his hardness.

His eyes flutter shut, but fly open when she twists her wrist. "Unless you want to go right here, you should probably hold off on that," he warns in a low voice.

Kate lifts a brow at his admission and releases him, takes his hand and steps towards the pool. "Come on, I want to test the water."

"I wanna test _you_ in the water," he mutters as he follows.

She chuckles, dips a toe in the water when she reaches the stairs. As promised the water is warm, and she walks down the stairs, entering the pool as slowly as she can. She can hear Castle's breathing quicken as she does, and she exaggerates the sway of her hips, bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

He often does this when they're together, will stop for a few moments, just watching her. The few times she's caught him, the look in his eyes takes her by surprise.

She glances back over her shoulder and sees the same gaze as usual. It's full of awe and wonder, like her mere existence has temporarily paralyzed him. With a fair bit of arousal right now, of course. She'd called him out on it once, and had probably adapted the same look on her face at his response, his soft confession that he often couldn't believe that she was with him.

They haven't spoken about their future as a couple. But she's sure that they're on the same page, that this is it for them. She already knows that he's her one and done.

The sound of him entering the pool breaks her train of thought, and she holds her hand him, curls her pointer finger in a beckon.

"You coming, or what?"

Castle smirks. "Hopefully not before you," he fires back.

A retort leaves her mind as soon as his mouth is on hers, his tongue sweeping against hers, hands in her hair, holding her to him.

She moans at the taste of him, of the wine and Chinese they'd had for dinner, of a deeper underlying taste that she can only describe as uniquely _him._

He nudges her backwards, their bodies almost gliding in the water, and she hits the wall of the pool with a muted _thud._ His erection brushes against her thigh, and she adjusts her hips so it can nudge her folds.

The ache between her legs grows more unbearable with each passing moment. One leg lifts to wrap around his hip, her pelvis tilting towards his, a silent request for more. But when he slides a hand between her legs, he removes it almost immediately, a confused look on his face.

"You're not-" he starts, but she interrupts him with a kiss, rolls her hips against his anyway.

"The water," she explains against his mouth. "Believe me, I'm ready. But we might need to move this ashore."

Castle narrows his eyes for a moment before he grips her waist. "Not necessarily. Jump."

She does, and yelps when he lifts at the same time and sets her on the side of the pool. He steps closer, nudging her legs apart with his shoulders, and slides a hand up her torso to cup a breast.

He smirks at her once more before lowering his head between her legs.

She can't help but gasp when he touches his tongue to her folds. Her boyfriend is _very_ talented in this area. He reads her almost perfectly every time, has a knack for knowing what exactly she needs to have her crying out his name in pleasure.

He abandons her chest to wrap his arms around her thighs, lifting them over his shoulders, spreading her wider. He hums against her center, his tongue teasing, tasting, hands splayed at her pelvis, keeping her from lifting her hips.

"There," she gasps when he flicks her clit. She cups her breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples, vaguely aware of Castle slipping his finger inside her. Her heels dig into his shoulder blades as he slowly thrusts, curling his finger, adding a second when she whimpers.

She's climbing towards what promises to be a powerful orgasm, his talented fingers and tongue working her up as usual, the slight pain as she pinches her nipples shooting straight to her core. She's almost there, moments from falling over the edge, when his mouth leaves her clit.

She hears a strangled groan, realizes when she feels a smile against her inner thigh that it had come from her.

"Castle, I swear to God," she snaps, tugging his hair until he looks at her.

He grins, a look that's both mischievous and determined and, without breaking eye contact, slips his fingers back inside her, presses his thumb against her clit at the same time.

Her orgasm is immediate; her eyes slam shut, back arching, and she can't stop her hips from rolling. Castle covers her with his mouth again, tongue lapping, moaning as she continues to come. She finally collapses to the ground, panting, boneless, threads her fingers through his hair, lightly tugs when she can't take any more contact with her sensitive core.

As Castle places soft, open-mouthed kisses to her thighs, tongue darting out to taste the remnants of her arousal, she has the vague thought that he's probably still hard as a rock.

But she can't seem to move or form words; it isn't until he's lifting her into his arms that she realizes he even got out of the pool. She wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles his jaw, presses a soft kiss to his skin.

"You're still-" she mutters, her hand reaching down to circle his erection.

"Don't worry about that now," he interrupts, stilling her wrist. He grabs a towel that's folded on the chair and wraps it around her, tucks his hands between them to hold it together. He brushes his lips against her forehead. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She can only hum as the temptation of sleep proves too much, and she relaxes against him, lets her eyes drift shut.

* * *

Their plans for a lazy morning spent naked in bed are foiled with the arrival of the Hamptons PD, including an overwhelmed-looking chief, at the door.

"It appears that someone fell into the pool during the night," Castle tells her when he returns to the bedroom, where she's slipping on clothes.

Kate glances at him. "And that constitutes the chief coming by? They must be desperate for something to do if he's here for a simple trespassing."

"The guy was murdered."

"Oh."

Castle convinces her to do some investigating on their own, although she admits to herself later that it hadn't taken much convincing. The police don't exactly instill a great deal of confidence, especially since the chief had assumed that she was a prostitute.

Light investigating turns into a visit to a local watering hole, where Castle's well-intentioned but obvious line of questioning gets them arrested. Eventually they're released, with promises to stay out of it - that Kate doesn't expect her boyfriend to even remotely keep - and they head home.

Castle goes straight to his office, where she's sure he'll continue working the case despite their promise. She doesn't blame him; she'll join him soon, but there's one thing she wants to do first.

She finds what she's looking for in the bottom of her bag, smirks to herself as she strips to her bra and underwear.

He's in for a treat.

His back is to her when she enters the office, and she's grateful that she can enter unnoticed. She tucks the handcuffs in the waistband of her panties and moves behind him slightly, feels him jump when her hands slide up his waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks in a low voice, rising to her toes to nip his earlobe.

He shudders but doesn't turn around, instead reaches out to grasp the bookshelf in front of him. "Oh my God," he groans when she slips her hand inside his pants.

She smiles when she feels him grow in her hand. Their theorizing earlier had felt good, familiar, had reminded her again of one of the many reasons she's fallen in love with him. He's smart, clever, able to match her on a case. They make a good, no, a _great_ team.

Plus, he has a great cock and he knows how to use it. They make a great team physically as well. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that their bodies were made for each other.

He finally turns when her thumb brushes over his tip, but he freezes when he glances down. "Are those…" He tugs the cuffs from her panties and dangles them from his finger. "Are these new?"

She smirks and unbuttons his shirt, pressing her mouth to the skin she exposes. He drops the cuffs when she kneels and kisses his cock, nothing more than a light touch of her mouth to his skin.

 _Perfect._

She picks up the cuffs carefully, quietly, reaches for his other hand and guides it to her head as she swirls her tongue around him. Castle groans, and she uses the opportunity to slide one cuff around his wrist.

He steps back as soon as she clicks it shut, and he lifts his hand to his face, stares at them. They're soft leather, promising to be softer on their skin than her police issued pair had been, with a chain that's a few inches longer as well.

Castle's gaze turns playful, and he grins at her. "Why, Detective Beckett, I believe you need to read me my rights before cuffing me," he teases.

Kate stands and tugs him towards her as she walks backwards, towards his desk. "You're not under arrest," she argues, matching his tone, before suddenly turning them around and guiding him to sit. "Unless you've been a bad boy."

Castle lifts his hips when she reaches for his shorts and pulls them all the way off. "Oh, I've been a bad boy, all right."

Kate lifts a brow, watches his eyes follow her movements as she rids herself first of her bra, and then her panties. His eyes are impossibly dark, his erection tempting, but she takes her time kneeling on the desk above him.

She'd made note of the furniture during his tour, and although she doesn't remember what kind of wood it is, she knows that it's sturdy. And relatively spotless at the moment, thank goodness.

Castle's hands slide up her thighs when she hovers over him, but before he can reach her center she grabs both of his wrists and pins them above his head. She doesn't put his free wrist through the other cuff, though, instead sliding her own hand through it.

His eyes widen at the sound of the cuff closing and he looks up at their joined hands. "Kate?" he mutters in a surprised tone, but when she takes his cock in her free hand and strokes him a few times, his eyes flutter shut. "Oh God, you're going to kill me."

"Not God," she can't help but respond. "But close."

Her fingers lace through his and they both groan when she sinks down on him, slowly, pauses for a moment as he fills her. She props her hand against his chest, using it for leverage as she rocks her hips, adding a quick circle with each downward thrust that has his hips jerking up to meet her.

She's been horny for most of the day, and riding him like this, wonton and unashamed, cuffed together on his desk, the desk where he's written about their fictional counterparts fucking, has her grasping his other hand and leaning forward to get closer. The change in angle allows him to lift his legs, heels propped at the edge of the desk and knees at her back.

His fingers tighten around hers as their hips meet in a familiar, fast dance, and before long she's spasming around him, her inner muscles clenching erratically, driving him over the edge with one final thrust.

She collapses against his chest, freeing her uncuffed hand from his and trying to work the feeling back in her fingers.

She forgot how strong his grip can be.

"Sorry," he mutters into her hair, hand swiping along her back in a comforting motion.

"Don't be." She lifts her head to find him gazing at her, and she leans up to meet his mouth in a kiss, tongue swiping against his for the briefest moment before she moves to get off him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the key. I put it in your desk last night."

Castle gapes at her. "You little minx." He smirks, then, raises his eyebrows. "Or should I say, you tigress?"

"Tigress?"

"Mm-hmm." He follows her off the desk, their hands clasped to allow the cuffs to be more comfortable. "'Next time, let's do it without the tiger?' Remember that?"

Kate shoots a smirk over her shoulder as she rummages through his pen drawer. She had definitely thought of that when she's bought the cuffs.

"Well," she finally responds after unlocking them, "at least this tiger doesn't want to eat you." She pauses. "At least, not like _that_."

* * *

She should take pity on him, the poor guy. He's trying to concentrate on his conversation with Ryan, explaining his - technically their, although Ryan doesn't need to know that - theory, and here she is, kneeling in front of him and brushing her hand against the bulge straining against his pants. It's cruel, she knows, but their theorizing that had turned more into foreplay than anything else and had gotten her worked up. And, judging by the tent in his pants, it had the same effect on him.

She lets him explain the bulk of their theory to Ryan before she undoes his belt and slacks, slips her hand into his boxers.

"Yeah, I'm getting a _lot-"_ Castle yelps when her fingers circle him, and he grabs her wrist with a glare.

Kate smirks at him, but holds off on stroking him until he can gain his composure.

"No, I stubbed my toe," he lies into the phone after a few moments. "Anyway, I'm writing a lot. In fact, I should get back to it. I was right in the middle of a scene before I called." He lets go of Kate's wrist and smiles, lifts his hips into her touch.

She mirrors his smile and tugs his slacks and boxers past his hips. She nudges his legs apart and takes him in her hand, breathes in his familiar, musky scent. As soon as her lips are on him he jerks, tells Ryan a quick goodbye, and shuts off his phone.

His fingers tangle in her hair as she works him with her mouth and hands, but after just a few minutes he pushes her away. "Lie back," he commands, his voice shaking with arousal.

She's on her back almost immediately, dress around her waist, only has time to tug her panties to the side before Castle is on her, in her. She locks her legs high around his waist, heels digging into his ass as he thrusts, his face buried in her shoulder.

His hand finds her breast, and he squeezes through her dress, slips his hand inside when she gasps for more. Her hands grasp at his shirt, tugging, desperate to find purchase as he takes her closer to her climax.

He grunts as his movements become erratic, and he lifts his head to look at her with dark eyes. "Are you close?"

She manages a nod before pulling his head down to hers, their mouths meeting, tongues tangling. She can barely think, her mind blank, and when he trails his mouth to her breast and sinks his teeth into her nipple she feels the dam burst, her orgasm overtaking her.

He groans into her skin as he pushes deep inside her, hips stilling, tongue flatting against her nipple. He rolls to his side, collapsing on the floor next to her, chest rising and falling as he gasps for breath.

"Holy shit."

Kate chuckles and turns to look at him. Now that her arousal fades she realizes that they're on the floor, a very hard floor despite the plush rug beneath them. She pushes herself up on her elbows and looks down at him. "Wanna join me in the shower?"

Castle lifts a brow in her direction. "Absolutely. In a minute."

* * *

Chief Brady won't fucking leave.

Castle had invited him over for a post-arrest drink, much to Kate's displeasure, but she understands almost more than anyone else how hard it can be to unwind after a tough case.

She just wishes he'd take a hint. Or four.

Castle's erection is pressing against her ass, and it's taking all of her self control not to grind against him, not with the chief sitting in front of him. But finally - _finally_ \- he leaves.

She grabs her boyfriend's hand with a quick "let's go," but her plan to lead him to the bedroom is foiled when he turns the other way. "What are you-"

His mouth interrupts her, tongue pushing, curling around hers, his hands sliding under her shirt as he walks her backwards.

Her back hits the counter with a thud, and she jerks into him, hips meeting his. His erection presses into her stomach, and she moans, curls a leg around his thigh, trying to line her core up with his, a hint of what she wants more than anything right now.

His hands are frantic as he tries to undo her shorts, fumbling, tearing his mouth from hers with a loud curse when the button gets stuck.

Kate bats his hands away and undoes them herself, pushes them past her hips, lets them pool at her feet. Her underwear is next, and she stares at his crotch when he removes his jeans and boxers and kicks them aside.

God, he's beautiful.

Before she knows it she's on the counter, Castle's hand between her legs, teasing, testing, working her up. She doesn't need much encouragement before she's trembling with a small orgasm, and instead of waiting for her to recover like he often does, Castle tugs her hips to line them up better, and thrusts into her.

He hooks an arm around her knee and lifts her leg, and she cries out at the change of angle, how he presses against her clit each time his pelvis meets hers.

She's too horny to last long; judging by her boyfriend's sloppy movements he won't last either, and she manages to gasp out a "I'm coming" just moments before it overtakes her.

He drops his head to her shoulder and his hand between them, finds her clit with practiced fingers. One orgasm turns into two, and she rolls her hips against him, erratic, a silent plead for him to follow her over the edge. She tightens her legs around him, keeping him close when he spills into her with a long groan.

They'll make love in bed later, she's sure, a few more times before they return to the city tomorrow. But for now, despite the cold granite counter under her ass, she's content right here.

Castle's arms are firm around her, holding her to him, as much skin as possible plastered against each other. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else.

She's sweaty, she's sated, she's in love.

She's home.

* * *

 **-FIN-**


End file.
